Hanging of signage in retail stores is cumbersome and time consuming. In the past, the use of sophisticated hardware assemblies and wire was necessary to suspend signs and the like from ceiling strutures. Displacement and gouging of ceiling tiles are common problems with use of these hardware assemblies and wires. This method is not cost effective.